Recalled To Life: Sequel to Come Back
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: Here is the sequel to Come Back as requested. This is Kagome's thoughts on life without Inuyasha and how she is going to fix it. Happy Ending this time around! Read, Rate, Review, and Enjoy! Please check out some of my other work too!


_**Okay guys I am here to grace you with another story! LOL! Well as you all know I wrote a story called **__**Come Back: An Inuyasha fan fiction. **_**I got a couple of reviews (wish I had more though) an a reviewer asked me if I could bring Inuyasha back to life. Well, let's find out shall we? Luna-Chan96 here is the sequel you asked for. Hope it turns out the way you like. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters **

_**Recalled to Life: Sequel to Come Back**_

It's been three years since his death. He turned full youki, came to his senses, admitted his true feelings, and died before my eyes. I watched as a silent horror movie played before my eyes. I watched him get nailed to a tree, and tell me that he loved me before I lost sight of those beautiful amber eyes. I was left to wallow in my sorrows at the bottom of the tree that can transcend time as the blood slowly dripped off the man I loved. Pooling around him a silken scarf. The worst part was is that I broke my promise. I had promised him that I would stay by his side forever, and then the promise had been broken in a spilt matter of seconds. And it was all Kikyou's fault. If she hadn't killed him because of her jealous wrath and thirst for revenge Inuyasha would still be here with me. Holding me in his arms and watching Songo and Miroku's children grow-up. Shippo who is now my adopted son lives with me in the feudal era. We live in a hut not too distant from the well that I used to jump down to go back home. Home; speaking of which I hadn't been there for a while. I told my mother that I wouldn't be home for a good three years or more. I told her that I had a family here in the feudal era and I just couldn't abandon them because Inuyasha was dead. She understood, and let me go with little fuss or tears.

"Hey, Mom!" I hear Shippo holler.

"What is it, Shippo?" I ask peering out of the hut door out to the field near the well.

"Is it almost time for dinner?" Shippo asks bearing a toothy grin.

"Yeah, almost. You remind me of Inuyasha when you act like this." I say reminiscing.

"I miss him. A lot." Shippo whimpers tears brimming the lids of his eyes.

"Me too. Come inside now. It's getting dark." I whisper beckoning him to come back into the hut.

"Kay." Shippo says smiling lightly as he walks to my side.

"Want some kipper soup?" I ask patting his unruly flame colored locks.

"Yeah!" Shippo cries eyes glittering in the setting sun.

"Okay sweetheart. It'll be ready in two shakes of a demon foxes tail." I giggle picking him up into my arms.

"Kay." Shippo yawns lying his head on my chest.

"And then after dinner it's bed time." I speak in a gentle tone.

"But I'm now tired." Shippo yawns again.

"I doubt that." I laugh starring at the now sleeping kit. "Dinner can wait till you wake up I guess."

It's nights like these that I cherish. Even though I cannot hold Inuyasha close to my heart at least I can hold my son. I had continued fighting Naraku not long after his death. I was hopping that sooner or later I would find Kikyou. That way I could destroy her like she had destroyed Inuyasha and our love. I also wished to collect the rest of the remaining jewel shards. I hoped that I could be the one to reassemble the jewel of four souls. That way the Shikon No Tama would grant my wish. I knew what my heart desired, even though it was selfish I had to try. I had to try to wish for the one thing that would make my life whole again.

"Kagome, what are you thinking about?" Songo asked me one day while we were in the hot springs.

"The way it used to be." I said dipping my long black hair into the water."Inuyasha you mean."

"I miss him so much. He was my entire world."

"I can't even imagine being there watching him die. It must have be horrific."

"All that blood. No regret or sorrow in Kikyou's eyes as she took his life."

"I can't understand why. Inuyasha didn't really kill her did he?"

"Of course not! He feels he let her down. He dug his claws into her out of sorrow and regret. It was his youki blood that made the claws fatal. He…loved…her. And she hated me. It…was…all…my…fault!" I sobbed into my wet hands.

"Kagome, look at me! Inuyasha's death is not your fault. You stood by his side in those final hours, and held his hand. You opened his eyes and made him realize that he is loved by someone other than Kikyou. He loved you, Kagome. He loved you with all his heart." Songo cried holding my pale face in her hands.

"I know. I only wish I could have saved him."

"Kagome, you saved him from himself. Isn't that enough?"

"MOMMY!" It was one of Songo's twins.

"What hunny?" Songo asked with a smile.

"Can cousin Shippo come over tonight?"

"I don't know. Ask your Aunt Kagome."

"Aunt Kagome, Can Shippo come over to our hut tonight?" The little girl asked with bright blue orbs.

"I don't see why not." I giggled wiping away the stream of tears that had fallen from my lashes.

"Okay! Thank-you Aunt Kagome!"

"No problem, sweetie."

It was that night back a few months ago that I realized I needed him. Shippo had slept with me every night since I had fully adopted him as my son. That night lying in my hut under the cold sheets I never felt so alone. I wanted Inuyasha by my side. I needed him there with me to hold me in the darkness. To whisper in my ears, and tell me everything is alright even though I clearly know it's not. So I devised a plan. I was going to have Songo and Miroku take care of Shippo for a while, that way I could go out and search for Kikyou. Miroku, Songo, and I had killed Naraku not long after Inuyasha's death. We had received the shards from him, Kouga, and Kohaku. The only shards that remained were the shards that Kikyou possessed. And I was going to get them back, so that I could complete the jewel and have my wish realized.

"Mom, can't I go with you?" Shippo asks tears brimming his bright green eyes.

"No, it's much too dangerous. I can't loose you too, Shippo." I say hugging him close to me.

"Kagome, isn't this a bit hasty?" Miroku asks a worried expression on his face.

"Not when you have something you really want stuck in your head." I whisper looking up from the blazing hair I had buried my face in.

"Kagome, please be careful." Songo sobs clutching Miroku's arms.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon." I smile reassuring them I'd come home alive and well.

"Good-bye Aunt Kagome." The twins sniffle rubbing their noses on their kimonos.

"By little ones." I reply patting their heads.

"Bye-bye." Miroku's son calls from Songo's arms.

"Bye-bye, baby." I murmur against his forehead as I plant a kiss.

"Good-bye, mother." Shippo balls rubbing at the tears that have taken over his rosy cheeks.

"I'll be home before you know it. Don't worry about me okay?" I whisper into the kits ears pulling him in even tighter than before.

"Kay." Shippo sobs.

"I love you. Be good for Songo and Miroku okay?" I sigh feeling the tears come.

"Kay." Shippo sniffles.

"Good-bye everyone. See you soon." I cry letting go of Shippo picking up my bow and arrow.

"Bye, Kagome!" I hear them shout as I walk away.

"KAGOME WAITE!" I hear Songo yell after me.

"What is it, Songo?" I ask turning around.

"Take Kirara. She can help you on your search. She found Kohaku didn't she?" Songo smiles eyes shimmering.

"Are you sure?" I ask looking up into the eyes of the large demon cat.

"Positive! Anything that brings you home to us faster." Songo says nodding her head.

"Thank-you." I reply getting onto Kirara's back.

"Go on now! And hurry home." Songo laughs. "I'm starting to miss you already."

"Alright then. Good-bye, Songo. And thanks for everything." I start as Kirara takes to the sky.

"Good-bye, Kagome. Have a safe and Productive voyage!" Songo calls back.

"Don't worry I will." I smile as Kirara and I start to loose sight of our village.

"I LOVE YOU, MOTHER!" I hear Shippo holler as we fly away.

"I love you too, baby. Stay safe." Are the last word I say as I let the clouds engulf our bodies in white.

We were off now. Flying off towards the north. Kirara will pick up Kikyou's scent every now and again and will growl. Patting her neck usually will calm down one of her fits, and instead of growling she will purr. We flew all day until we came to the water fall I had saved Kikyou's life at. I nudge at Kirara's side and she takes us down to the waters edge. Getting off I look around to see if I can pick up any sign that Kikyou had been here.

"What do you think, Kirara?" I ask the demon cat.

"Roar." Kirara growls fur sticking up on her back.

"Me too. I think she's been here too."

"Grrrrrr…"

"What's wrong? Kirara where are you going?!"

Kirara takes off into the forest like a speeding bullet. Following her flaming two pronged tail she leads me through the greens to a small cave. Growling at the mouth of it, Kirara looks back to me. Slowly nodding my head I jump on to her back. Kirara knowing that I have secured myself, quietly but swiftly leads us into the damp cave. The flame from Kirara's tail lights up the tunnel in a torch like fashion. I'm glad Songo told me Kirara should join me; without her I do not think I would have even come this far.

"Kirara, is Kikyou in here?" I whisper into the pointed ears.

"Roar." Kirara growls in agreement.

"Follow the cave till we find her."

"Roar."

Kirara speeds up and runs down the dark path. I grip on tighter to the black and tan fur as the musty air races though my black hair. Finally Kirara stops when she sees a woman leaning against the rock wall. The woman is a miko dressed in red and white. She is the same woman who took Inuyasha away from me. I jump off the back of the demon cat and walk towards the sleeping miko. Kikyou sensing my presence opens her brown eyes; her gaze meeting my own. A few feet away from her I kneel down, Kikyou all the while watching my every move with cold, hard, expressionless eyes. The same eyes I had to face three years ago when Inuyasha was nailed to the tree that transcends time.

"What are you doing here, Kikyou?" I ask venom dripping from my lips.

"I was about to ask you the same question, Kagome." Kikyou replies in a winded tone.

"You sound weak. Is something wrong, Kikyou?"

"You did not come here to ask me about my health. That much I know. Why did you really come here?"

"I came for the shards."

"Ah. I see. You are hoping to complete the Shikon No Tama so it will grant your wish."

"And I need the remaining shards that you possess to do that."

"What makes you think that I will just give them to you? You know I hate you do you not?"

"I am totally aware of that. I am not very fond of you either. But If you just give me the shards I'm sure we can come to some sort of mutual agreement."

"I do not think so, Kagome. Do you even know why I possess the remaining shards?"

"That's another thing I am trying to figure out."

"So that people like you will not get a hold of the jewel. The shards I possess also keep this mud and graveyard soil body together. Without them I will fall apart."

"Do you think I care what happens to you? Epically after what you did to Inuyasha. You murdered him!"

"He killed me! And then he snuck off with you, wench!"

"He was in his full youki form when he killed you. It was an accident Kikyou. He was in love with you and you shot him down."

"That does not explain why he was with you!"

"He's in love with two woman! He can't choose just one. He loved you first, but you died. He traveled with me so that he could avenge you. He fell in love with me, because he had finally accepted your death and was ready to move on. Why couldn't you just let him move on?"

"Because I am alive again. I still yearn for Inuyasha, can you not see this?"

"You yearn for him because you never got to make amends with Inuyasha. Give me the shards, Kikyou. Give me the shards so you can move onto the after life and make amends with Inuyasha."

"I will just land in Hell. I can not be saved."

"Let me purify your soul. This way you'll be taken to the Netherland. I can save you, Kikyou. That is if you'll let me."

"But…"

"Please let me save you. Let me save you so Inuyasha can come home. Let me save you so you can live in peace and so I can have my family. Please, Kikyou."

"You loved him deeply and I loved him deeply. He loves you and he loves me. You lost him and I lost him. I need to move on with my life and you need a family. Kagome, please take care of Inuyasha. I trust you to save us both."

"Thank-you, Kikyou."

"The shards are in my chest. The humming you will hear when you open my kimono is the sound of the shards. Purify me so I can move on and make amends."

"Okay."

I slowly walk over to the slumped form. Putting a hand on her chest I use the incantation words Lady Kadae had shown before she died. These words, the palm of my hand, and my spiritual energy should be enough to purify Lady Kikyou. Humming softly I watch as Kikyou's entire body glows a soft pink color. I continue to watch as white and pink orbs escape her body and start to fly out of the cave. I listen as each one starts to giggle like a small child. Kikyou was being set free. Her soul was moving onto the Netherland. Finally the last orb escapes her body and the clay and graveyard soil form turns to dust.

"Thank-you, Kagome." The orb that is Kikyou says shinning bright.

"You've been set free now. Please go find Inuyasha and live in peace." I reply smiling softly.

"The shards you will find are the last pieces to the Shikon No Tama. Use them to bring the one you love back."

"Don't worry I will."

"And please tell Inuyasha for me that I am truly sorry."

"He'll know it when you two meet again in the Netherworld."

"Still will you tell him?"

"Sure I'll let him know."

"Thank-you, Lady Kagome."

"Good-bye, Lady Kikyou. A safe trip to you as you head to the Netherworld.

"A safe trip to you as well heading home."

"Good-bye."

"Yes, good-bye."

The pink orb floats off, and I wave good-bye watching her leave. Sifting through the ashes of the former miko I come across the purple shards. Slipping them into my pocket, I climb back onto Kirara's back and we venture out of the cave. All night we had been in the cave; for the dawn is peaking over the mountain tops. Nudging Kirara's side we once again take to the sky. It isn't long before we reach the tree that transcends time. He still looks the same way he did three years ago. The tree has left him unchanged. Taking out the jewel shards I uncap the bottle I had been keeping them in. Spilling the contents into my hands the jewel once again becomes one. Closing my eyes, I hear a voice.

"Miko, you have completed the Shikon No Tama. What is your wish?" The spirit of four souls asks.

"I wish Inuyasha the hanyou was living again." I wish.

"Very well. Your wish is my command. Release the jewel and your wish shall be granted."

I release the jewel and it goes flying at Inuyasha. Swirling around his entire body I watch as the he begins to glow. Suddenly his cheeks regain color and a breath is released from his beautiful lips. The arrow that had killed him melts away and Inuyasha's body starts falling. Running as fast as I can I catch Inuyasha in my arms. His heart beats wildly against my chest. A blush consumes my cheeks as tears consume the color in my eyes.

"Where am I?" I hear him speak for the first time in three agonizing years.

"INUYASHA!" I cry sobbing .

"Kagome, how'd I get here?"

"I asked the jewel to bring you home to me."

"You completed the jewel?" He asks his eyes now starring into my own.

"I did it for you." I say releasing him from my grasp.

"Oh, Kagome. I love you so much!" Inuyasha cries crushing me to him.

"I love you too, Inuyasha. I love you so much. Thank god you're back."

The two of us stood there in each others embrace for a few more moments until I separated myself from him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asks confused.

"I received the last shards from, Kikyou." I sigh looking up into his amber orbs.

"I met her in the Netherworld. She seemed happy and asked for forgiveness from me."

"And…."

"I granted it to her. I hope you're not too mad at me."

"Not at all. I sent her to the after life to make amends with you. I'm glad she could move on."

"You did that for her?"

"I don't hate, Kikyou. I think we just didn't understand each other."

"Oh."

"She wanted me to make sure you knew just how sorry she is."

"I think I know already."

"Good. Ready to go home now then?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to see Miroku and Songo."

"Shippo, the twins, and Miroku's son."

"Twins, Son, Shippo?!"

"Miroku and Songo tied the knot while you where away. They also had two twin girls and a son."

"And Shippo is still around?"

"I adopted him as my son. He's still just a little one you know."

"Your son?!"

"And he missed you while you were away, PapaInu."

"PapaInu?"

Inuyasha just then went limp in my arms. I guess I had sprung this on him just a little to fast. Picking up my beloved hanyou I climb back onto Kirara's back. Then the three of us fly back to the village that I had left. Won't everyone be surprised to see us.

There's the sequel! I hope it came out just peachy perfect! Please rate and review. Thanks!


End file.
